Skyra
|} This character belongs to Kittyluvver, please do not use without permission. THE ENTIRE PAGE IS VERY OUT OF DATE. READ ON AT YOUR OWN PERIL. Skyra is a female Warborn dragon, created from a recombination of both RainWing and feline DNA, genetically engineered to become a super-soldier to serve in a dragon World War. She will be featured as a protagonist in the upcoming fanfiction Beautiful Monsters. Description Like in the case of most of the other recombitant monsters, Skyra's influx of animal DNA has disfigured her physical appearance almost past the point of being recognizably dragon. Her general build is still generally RainWing and she possesses the horns and ruff of the tribe, as well as a large fin running down the back of her neck and head. She is able to change the color of her fins and wings to some extent. Skyra, uniquely, has a long, sleek black mane of hair flowing down her head and neck. While she was in the war lab this mane was cropped short, but since achieving her freedom her hair has grown quite long and thick. The picture at the top does not display this mane. The rest of her body is covered in lustrous gray-white fur, dappled with dark leopard-like rosettes and spots. Her eyes are crystalline blue, and she has a large pair of pointed ears. Like other Warborn, Skyra has an identification code tattooed into a shaved patch of skin on the inside of her wrist, reading SKR670. Her name is derived from this serial number. Skills As a Warborn, Skyra's feline DNA has inhanced her physical ability but dulled her mental skills. Thanks to her mix of RainWing and feline DNA, Skyra can spit venom for short distances and her color changing is limited to her frills and wings. However, she does have enhanced reflexes, strength, and agility, such as being able to leap nearly two times her own height and being fast enough to dodge arrows - but not bullets. She is also able to move very quietly and stealthily. However, Skyra's enhanced night vision comes at the cost of her daytime vision - she is not able to see color. She cannot read or write, and would be considered dyslexic by modern-day standards. Because her physical appearance would be considered monstrous by most ordinary dragons, Skyra possesses an animus-touched talisman that she wears in public in order to disguise herself and appear as an ordinary RainWing. However the spell is only active for two hours at a time - sometimes she is caught unawares by the deadline and appears in her true form in public, causing a panic. Personality Skyra is a deeply conflicted individual. She is unquestionably brave and constantly defends her friends with great risk to herself. However, she also suffers against a darker side to her personality. Since birth Skyra was physically and mentally conditioned by the War scientists to become a ruthless killing machine. She was taught to think of opponents as inferior and subdragon, like prey that she need not feel guilt for slaughtering. Upon leaving the lab and entering battle Skyra killed mercilessly and frequently, without much need for justification or guilt. After her first few successes on the warfront. Skyra has an epiphany about the value of life, and starts trying to justify killing as a means of survival. For the first time she begins to recognize how horrible war is, and how many lives she has taken. She tries to kill only out of necessity, but often finds it difficult to rein herself in. She eventually comes to the realization that she kills because she likes it, and is addicted to the rush it brings her. At first Skyra tries denial of this cruel and bloodthirsty part of her psyche, but quickly realizes that is true. She becomes disgusted and depressed with herself, feeling that she is a genuine monster both on the outside and the inside. History Skyra and the other recombitant dragonets were born in a laboratory setting, where they were engineered and trained to become super-soldiers in the dragon World War. Born in a laboratory setting, Skyra and her fellow monsters were thoroughly brainwashed from a young age into believing that the head scientist Conundrum was their father and the chief of security Battlefury was their loving mother. From her hatching Skyra and the others were raised to become the most capable warriors they could be, while still ensuring total obedience. Because Skyra and her siblings believed their captors to love them and care for them, they never thought of escape or defiance. Skyra and the others were trained with the most brutal techniques the war scientists could think of in order to desensitize them to pain, suffering, and brutality, to make them into killing machines. The scientists often brought in prisoners of war for the recombitants, for Skyra to kill as practice. Perceived failures were often punished, both physically and mentally. Skyra was often punished for hesitating when she killed the prisoners, or for disobeying orders. As a result Skyra was occasionally left hungry, tied up in physical restraints, or, in severe cases, whipped. Upon Skyra's 10th birthday she and her fellow recombitants were cleared to serve in combat in the World War, and leave the laboratory for the first time. Relationships '''Luka: '''Skyra and Luka often come into conflict on many different levels. Skyra's independent feline spirit chafes against Luka's iron-willed alpha-wolf nature. The two often have trouble cooperating, and will resort to physical force to resolve things. Since the two are quite evenly matched, these fights can last for hours if not split up. Luka's lack of empathy and draconic morality is also troubling to Skyra. However, as the first two Warborn created, Skyra has known Luka for the longest. And despite their various conflicts, the two have some sort of mutual understanding - not quite a friendship, since there is little room for friendships to form in the war lab. Gallery Catdragon2.jpg Image (18) Skyra.png Screen Shot 2014-07-24 at 6.45.18 PM.png Category:Females Category:Artificially Created Category:RainWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)